


What Walls Have Witnessed

by EA_Lakambini



Series: Orbital Resonance: GOC2020 [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Good Omens Celebration 2020, Introspection, Kind of meta, Plotless, Scene: Garden of Eden (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EA_Lakambini/pseuds/EA_Lakambini
Summary: An angel and a demon had watched Adam and Eve leave the garden of Eden. And the wall watched, too, and learned.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Orbital Resonance: GOC2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725724
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	What Walls Have Witnessed

**Author's Note:**

> Kicking off this celebration challenge with an unconventional POV!
> 
> Prompt: in the Beginning.

Not everything was created in the _very_ Beginning. The wall was not created with the rest of the Garden of Eden. It had been created with the wrath of the Almighty. It had been created along with the concepts of fear, otherness, and shame. Its stones had been carved to protect the garden’s remaining inhabitants, but also to keep others out. The first barrier between Above and Below, the physicality of what God deemed should remain separate. _I am the wall of Eden, and they are not of Eden anymore. They must be kept away._ And so the wall was created, and there it stood, never to let anyone pass, save for this one occasion.

The wall had given way to let the man and his companion leave. The stones in its only archway had felt the trembling touch of fingers that had never known roughness or hard labor, the soft exhale of breath that came from one who had only now learned to cry. The skies were dark and the stones of the wall were draped in shadow, watching and learning – of divine judgement, and of loss.

Then the stones learned of generosity and of selflessness, as an angel hurried after the man, and handed him a flaming sword. For a moment, the shadows on the stones were chased away by divine flames, and the fear within the man and the woman retreated from the flickering light of a fighting chance in a world they did not yet know. _There is much darkness beyond my stones. But perhaps with this light from this angel, the two shall survive._

And now, on the wall’s eastern edge stood that angel. He had been standing there for quite some time, and the stones could feel the slight shifting of his body. It was there that the stones of the wall of Eden first learned of doubt, for the angel’s worry and unease could be felt in the way he watched the man and woman slowly disappear from view.

The wall shuddered slightly as another being slithered up onto its edge. This being was cold and fast-moving, in contrast to what the wall had felt of the angel’s hands full of warm grace, and his slow careful movements when he had sealed the wall. The cool dryness of scales suddenly transformed into the unnatural warmth of hellfire-heated skin, and the stones of the wall quaked in fear for the angel, seemingly unaware of the danger about to befall him.

But they needn’t have worried, as the demon merely stood next to the angel, and began to speak. And lo, the angel answered. Their words carried neither the fury from Heaven nor the despair from Hell. The wall was surprised to feel the angel’s doubt ease, to feel the demon settle into a quiet fondness quite akin to what the stones had witnessed between the man and the woman just some moments before.

Through it all, the wall remained quiet, a silent witness to the conversation between the two beings standing on its edge. _How strange that their words are not filled with wrath. How curious that one is of Heaven and the other is not, yet they do not keep away. They stand nearly as close as my stones stay, side by side._ The stones that day saw neither righteous smiting nor treacherous tempting, but felt only the light touch of bare feet and the lighter touch of trailing wingtips, and heard just the lightest sound of laughter. A feeble chuckle or two, but so much gentler than all the roaring beyond the wall, and all the divine decrees behind.

And then, the stones felt the chill and dampness of the first rain, except for one place. It remained dry, protected and warmed by an angel’s wing and a demon’s feet. It was there that the stones of the wall of Eden first learned of rain, but also learned, from an angel and a demon, about kindness and kinship.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for dropping by!


End file.
